


Sizzl

by SpookiePie



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Dom Roxas, Kink, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sub Axel, shamelessly self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookiePie/pseuds/SpookiePie
Summary: Axel is looking for something a little more from his sex life. He finds it on the dating app Sizzl, and in the specialties of one capable blond.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Sizzl

“Are you ready?”

A soft hand caressed Axel’s backside, fingers trailing from the crease where his ass and thighs met all the way up to the small of his back. He shuddered.

“Yes.”

He heard a small chuckle behind him, low and pleased. “Good.” The hand grabbed and kneaded at the flesh of his ass, then switched to rubbing gentle, soothing circles across his skin. The touch was warm, and lit a fire in Axel’s belly. “Now, listen carefully. I want you to keep count for me. Can you do that?”

Axel nodded, and received a little warning tap against his thighs. “Yes, sir,” he breathed out, pleasing the man behind him.

“Oh, good.” He could hear the smile in the other’s voice. The caresses stopped as the hand pulled away. Axel almost whimpered, wanting his partner to keep touching him. Keep fondling and stroking and rubbing his sensitive skin. There was a pause, and Axel held his breath. Then the hand came back full force, slapping his right ass cheek. The smack was loud and sharp, and Axel yelped at the sting, flinching and straining against the ropes that held him.

There was another pause, then his companion cleared their throat. “Axel,” they said with a warning tone. “I believe I asked you to do something.”

“O-one!” Axel gasped, having already forgotten his instruction to count.

The man behind him clicked his tongue. “Every time you forget, we’ll have to start over. So you better get your dumb little alpha brain in gear.” A hand tangled in his hair and gave a warning tug. “Now, from the top.”

Another stinging slap, this time across his left ass cheek. Axel began to count.

**One month earlier.**

With a glass of wine in one hand and his phone in the other, Axel stared at the innocuous front page of the website. He’d signed up months ago but had yet to take the plunge and actually... interact with its clientele.

Oh he’d wanted to, of course. Fantasized about who he’d meet. What they could do. What could be done to him. But something always stopped him. Hesitation. Fear maybe? Shame?

 _“That’s ridiculous,”_ one part of him said. _“There’s no shame in using a dating site. You know that.”_

That was true.

 _“Oh, please,”_ another part countered. _“It’s not a dating site, it’s a fuck site.”_

That was true too.

Even so, Axel logically knew there shouldn’t be any shame in that either. If people weren’t having their needs met in real life, then what was the harm in searching for that online? None, Axel reasoned.

And Axel was certainly not having his needs met. Oh, it wasn’t like he couldn’t go out and get laid if he wanted to. At the risk of being vain, Axel knew he was attractive. He was an alpha; tall, loud, handsome. Perhaps a bit flamboyant. Or a lot. Either way, he was quite the eligible bachelor, and it wouldn’t be hard to – at the very least – find a one night stand or friend-with-benefits.

In fact, he’d tried doing both of those things. He even had a string of more serious romantic partners. But there was always something a little lacking that left Axel... dissatisfied. When it came to sex, Axel didn’t want to be the domineering, take-charge alpha much of society or his partners wanted or expected him to be. He wanted someone else to lead, to take charge.

Hell, it was more than that, he finally admitted. Axel didn’t just want someone to take initiative now and then. He wanted someone to boss him around. Bully him, maybe. Give it to him hard, and rough, as though Axel were the simpering omega instead.

To be manhandled. Ravished. Punished.

The thought made him swallow hard, and Axel’s eyes locked back onto his phone screen. The black background and bright red ‘Sizzl’ logo stared back at him. Below that, the faces – or non-identifying body parts – of members also looking for a bedfellow sat in rows for his browsing pleasure. Of course, he’d browsed before. And there were a lot of beautiful people in his area.

But again, he’d never taken the plunge in matching with or messaging any of them.

Not tonight, Axel thought as he took a hearty swig of wine. Tonight he’d do it. He’d message someone. Or multiple someones! He just had to find a someone who interested him.

First he had to narrow down the field. Opening the tab for filters, Axel began to select aspects he was looking for in a partner. Male, for sure, since Axel himself was gay as a lark. Alpha, beta, or omega? Axel paused. He thought for a moment he should click ‘alpha’, since he figured they’d be the ones most dominating. However, he decided to leave that section open. If alphas were the most dominating, then no doubt they’d be the ones to show up most anyway. Outside of that, Axel didn’t really care what someone’s secondary sex was.

Going down the list he checked off a few more boxes. Someone dominant? Yes. Someone submissive? No. Someone looking for sex? Yes. Someone looking for a romantic relationship? He left that blank. Interested in kink? ....maybe. Yes.

Satisfied for the time being, Axel entered his selection and watched with anticipation as the page refreshed.

As expected, he was met with a page of strapping alphas, most of them flexing or showing off what they had below the belt. Enticing, certainly. Axel licked his lips as he flipped through the pictures of a particularly burly alpha.

The trouble was, as Axel quickly found out, most of these Big, Strong Alphas(c) were looking almost exclusively for omegas. Some were open to omegas and betas.

Very few wanted other alphas.

Axel sighed as he stared at the profile of another man who, in his mind, he’d dubbed Daddy Six Pack. Like many others, the page read “looking for omegas and betas only.” Could he be convinced otherwise? It’s not like Axel was the usual strong, domineering alpha type. Sure he could be aggressive (outside of the bedroom, of course), and he was all lean muscle and sharp edges, not to mention tall as a tree. But if someone squinted maybe they could see him as a beta? In the right lighting and right scenario?

With a groan, Axel accepted that no, that wouldn’t happen, and clicked out of the other man’s profile to return to his so-far-fruitless search.

An hour of searching and another glass of wine later, and Axel’s results were... lacking. There were a few that caught his attention, which he had opened in other tabs, though none were entirely ideal. Some he was taking a gamble on in that they didn’t explicitly say no alphas, while others openly said they were down to meet other alphas but didn’t exactly light a fire in Axel’s belly.

Axel was being picky, he knew. He must be asking for a lot. He’d have to keep looking or just settle on a partner that didn’t tick every single box. And really, who had a partner that could do that, right?

He sighed, preparing to either message the men he’d found or, once again, close the site without doing anything, when something caught his eye.

There was no face or defining feature in the profile image. Just a slim torso in a beautiful black harness. The name, however, is what caught Axel’s attention most.

I-Bully-Alphas

Intriguing. Axel’s lips twitched into a small, curious smile as he clicked on the profile. According to said profile, Mr. I-Bully-Alphas was 27 years old, male, a dominant who lived in the same metro area as Axel, and... an omega.

Axel raised a brow. That was different.

Both amused and more curious than ever, Axel tabbed over to the man’s photos. Disappointingly, he still got no face, no defining features. He was, however, treated to even more shots of that beautiful body. A torso, thighs, and exposed neck all adorned in various leather accoutrements. There was a hint of softness to the body, but one would have to squint to recognize it as an omega. They kept themself in good shape. A toned stomach. Curved biceps. Thick thighs that Axel wanted his head between immediately.

Tabbing back over to the man’s profile, Axel eagerly read the short but to the point description.

_Not here to be your soft omega. I want to make you my bitch. If you’re playing with me, then I’m in charge, and I’m going to make you a sloppy mess. The bigger the alpha, the harder they cry._

_I’m into kink, bdsm, and domination. Interest in those is a must. Exact details can be negotiated. (Outside of being dominant, I am flexible, with a wide array of interests.)_

_Open to all genders and secondary sexes, though I am largely interested in making alphas beg._

_If interested, DM me. Don’t be (too) intimidated. ;) Serious takers only._

Axel swallowed thickly and took another deep drink of wine, as though it would satisfy the thirst that suddenly hit him. There wasn’t a whole lot to go on there, but what there was had gone straight to his dick. Before he knew it, Axel had opened up a DM with the man, before he paused.

What did he say?

He’d never sent a message on this damn app before, what was he supposed to say? “You made my dick hard please bully me?” He had to have more class than that. It took thirty minutes and just as many written then deleted messages before Axel finally, finally just closed his eyes and hit send.

>>I saw your profile, and I think I’m interested.

With a sigh, Axel set his phone down, knocked back the rest of his glass, and went to bed.

——

It wasn’t until noon the next day that Axel got a reply. He was halfway through the sandwich he bought for lunch when his phone buzzed. He wiped a hand off on his pants – very classy – and picked it up, nearly choking when he saw it was an alert from the Sizzl dating app.

One new message from I-Bully-Alphas.

Axel made sure to safely swallow his food before he opened up the app and tapped on his DMs.

<< You _think_ you’re interested?

Axel took a deep breath and his fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment, before trying out his reply.

>> I _am_ interested.

This time, the reply was instant.

<< That’s more like it.

<< So, what are you looking for specifically?

Again, Axel paused. What did Axel want? To be dominated, yes but... well he didn’t quite have the words for the specifics. Not beyond having someone perhaps push him down and have their way with him.

>> I don’t know?

<< ...you don’t know.

>> I’ve never really done this before, sorry

<< You’re not a virgin, are you?

>> No

>> Would that be a deal breaker?

<< Maybe. Probably.

>> Oh.

>> Right. But no I’m not a virgin. I’m just new to all... this?

>> I mean

>> Look, I want to be... submissive during sex? I want someone else to take the lead. Not jsut the lead but really... REALLY be the dominant one.

>> That’s... hard to find when you’re an alpha and all...

Another response didn’t come immediately, and Axel bit his lip as he watched the screen. Had he already fucked up? Scared them away – or more likely turned them off?

He was just beginning to accept that as his fate when his phone buzzed again.

<< I see.

<< That’s not the first time I’ve heard that tbh

<< Are you interested then in kink and bdsm? Or, do you at least think you have an interest?

Axel thought for a moment. He certainly enjoyed the way the other man looked in his photos, dressed in leather and harnesses. Axel wouldn’t mind wearing something similar. What else... would he want to be tied up? Maybe blindfolded or gagged? The heat that formed in the pit of his stomach was answer enough.

>> Yes.

<< Are you really or are you just saying that?

>> I am. I just... don’t know where to start.

<< Okay.

<< Let’s talk.

<< what exactly are you looking to get out of this? Or like... how intense are you wanting to go?

<< Cause if all you want is a pair or fuzzy handcuffs I’m not what you’re looking for.

<< I like to be mean.

Axel licked his lips.

>> I think that’s what I want

>> For someone to be aggressive and mean, that is

<< Do you have any specific ideas?

>> I’m... not sure? 

<< No fantasies?

<< not trying to be nosy, but I need to know if we’d be compatible 

<< plus, not a lot of reason to be shy if we’re gonna fuck.

<< you can tell me if you secretly have some wild fetishes or something I won’t think you’re weird

Axel couldn’t help the small, amused smile that tugged at his lips. Fantasies? Oh. Oh yes, Axel definitely had those. Taking a deep breath, Axel typed.

>> ...I want someone to fuck my face 

>> throw me down on the bed, pull my hair, and use me

<< Ha I can do that.

<< How do you feel about being tied up? Spanked?

>> I like the sound of that

<

_-I-Bully-Alphas sent a link to Moogle Docs-_

<< this is a huge list of kinks. Since you’re new to this, try going thru that and checking off any that you think interests you

<< And cross off anything that doesn’t 

<< I have to go back to work now but we’ll talk later

Axel grinned. It wasn’t exactly the interaction he had expected. The other man hadn’t been terribly flirty or over-eager to meet. Instead, he struck Axel as straight to the point if not a bit bossy.

Not that Axel was complaining. Bossy was good. In fact, he felt downright giddy. The Moogle Doc would have to wait until after work for him as well, but it would no doubt stay on his mind for the remainder of the day.

——

>> What if I’m not sure if I’m interested in something or not?

<< Put a question mark or something. It can be talked about/negotiated later

——

>> What’s a ‘golden shower?’

>> Oh.

>> I just looked it up

<< HA!

——

>> Do people really do puppy play with like... muzzles and collars and dog masks and stuff?

<< Oh, yeah totally! There’s also things like Pony play and whatnot, but puppy play is most common 

>>... I’ll mark that down as maybe interested.

<< ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

——

>> There’s electric play?

<< Oh yah, I’ve always wanted to do that << I know a lady who’s real into it

>> Why don’t you ask her to try it out? <<... she scares me.

>> Mr. I-Bully-Alphas is scared of someone?

<< You don’t know _her_ …

——

Over the following week, Axel found himself chatting on and off with the other man. I-Bully-Alphas had been patient with Axel’s questions and straightforward with his answers. Even a little playful at times, though he seemed to keep his flirting to a minimum, which Axel both appreciated and sort of mourned. While he usually let Axel come to him first, on Thursday it was Axel who found his phone buzzing with new messages.

<< Why don’t we meet?

<< Nothing serious. I figure we can get lunch, talk, get to know each other a little better. (Can only do some much w/ texting.) Negotiate if we see this going somewhere.

<< Sound good?

Axel felt a grin spread across his face, restrained excitement already running through his veins.

>> That sounds great. I’m free this weekend if you are.

<< I am. Let’s do lunch on Saturday.

<< How about Kenny’s Diner on 3rd street? I’m feeling a burger.

<< You’re paying.

——

Saturday came at a breakneck snail’s pace.

Axel has spent the rest of the week anticipating his meeting with I-Bully-Alphas, equal parts nervous and excited. They texted back and forth a little more, though conversation died down a bit once plans to meet and talk in person were set. The night before, I-Bully-Alphas checked on to make sure they were still meeting, and Axel let the man know how to recognize him.

>>The tall redhead, you can’t miss me.

Come Saturday afternoon, Axel found himself seated in a vinyl covered booth chair at Kenny’s Dinner. He’s chosen one by the window, hoping to people-watch a little and maybe catch a glimpse of the other party before they came inside. Not that he’d know them on sight. Mr. I-Bully-Alphas hadn’t returned the favor in describing what they looked like to Axel. It would just have to be a surprise.

To keep his mind and hands busy, Axel played a game on his phone. Nothing fantastic, just a little puzzle game that would keep him from nervously shredding napkins while he waited. Each time the diner door opened, Axel would pause and glance up, wondering, hoping it was his ‘date’, and so far had been disappointed each time.

 _Calm down, Axel,_ He told himself. _He’ll get here when he gets here. He hasn’t stood you up. Besides, you technically got here early._

With a sigh, Axel went back to his game, determined to just relax while he waited. The bell above the door chimed a few more times as more patrons came and went. Axel forced himself to keep his eyes locked on his phone, and no one joined him.

Just when Axel truly was starting to lose track of time, the door opened once again. A slightly chilly blast of autumn air blew in, and with it the most delicious scent Axel had ever encountered. It was a fresh smell, like clean laundry and the ocean breeze, with the hint of something sweeter underneath. Lavender or honey. Axel couldn’t help but suck in a deep breath.

They were an omega, clearly, but one going without any kind of scent blockers. There was no law or policy against that, and in such a crowded place during the day, it wasn’t exactly dangerous. But it wasn’t the norm. Generally both alphas and omegas wore scent blockers – though omegas moreso. The occasional big-dick-swinging alpha would go without, just as a power move. But for an omega to do that?

It was bold.

And before Axel knew it, that delicious scent was coming closer, until the person it belonged to plopped right down in the booth seat across from him.

“You must be Axel.”

Axel’s head shot up, and he sucked in a small sharp breath.

Lounging in the seat across from him was a young man with bright, tousled blond hair, sun kissed skin, and the bluest eyes Axel had ever seen. He was a bit on the petite side, but he lounged back in the booth with an air of confidence matched by men twice his size. He smiled at Axel, open and cordial, but with a gleam of something – playfulness? – in his eyes.

Chuckling, the man tilted his head to the side as he eyed Axel. “Surely I don’t have the wrong redhead, do I?”

Realizing he hadn’t answered, Axel blew out a small laugh. “I’d be impressed if you could find another redhead like me.”

The other man’s smile stretched into a grin, and he reached across the table to shake Axel’s hand. “Roxas.”

“ _Roxas,_ ” Axel echoed and took his hand. “Nice to meet you. Gotta be honest this is... new to me.”

They were momentarily interrupted as the waitress came by. They both ordered the house burger, and Roxas tacked on a milkshake for himself.

“Understandable,” Roxas said with a shrug once the woman had walked away. “Anyway, tell me about yourself.”

“Heh, well... what do you wanna know?”

Another shrug as Roxas motioned with one hand. “What do you do? Job? Hobbies? Interests?”

Axel was a bit taken aback. He had assumed they would get right down to business, so to speak, and discuss their bedroom activities. But then, Roxas had been plenty patient over the phone, why wouldn’t he be in person? “Well,” Axel began, trying to mentally shift gears. “I like movies. Got my education in film studies and whatnot.”

“Oh yeah? You an actor or something?”

Axel laughed. “Why, Roxas, I’m flattered you think I’m acting material. But no, my specialties are in film history, preservation, and restoration. I work at the big film historical center downtown. And occasionally I do talks at the local college.”

Roxas made an impressed sound. “Ooh, an educated man, then!” Axel couldn’t tell if it was teasing or sincere. Perhaps a little of both. Either way, he liked it. “What kind of films are your favorite?”

“Monster movies,” Axel replied, without need to think it over. “One hundred percent, monster movies and creature features.”

“Ah, a man of good tastes too,” Roxas said with a smile.

“What about you?”

Roxas’ milkshake arrived and he helped himself to a long drink from the straw. “I do a bit of this and that,” he said, as though it answered anything. “I work part time at a flower shop, actually. And I’m going back to school to get my degree.”

“An educated man!” Axel smirked as he threw the comment right back at Roxas, which earned him a grin. Briefly, he wondered if the hint of sweetness in the man’s scent was from the flowers, or if it really was part of him.“I’ll admit, sometimes I wish I could go back to school. Then I remember the homework I had.”

Roxas snorted. “Yeah, it’s a killer sometimes. I’ve already had my fair share of coffee fueled nights staying up to write a paper, and I suspect I’ll have more.”

“Well, best of luck to you with that.”

Roxas shot him a smile and was about to reply when their food arrived. “You lived here long?” Roxas asked as he dug into his burger. 

Axel did the same, responding after he swallowed. “Moved here after college. I was one of the lucky ones who got a job offer right out of school. Been here for, oh… three years now?”

“Well, I hope you’re liking it here. It’s a nice city.”

Axel nodded. “You from here?”

Roxas grinned and took another sip of his milkshake. “Born and raised.”

They ate in silence for a minute, the unasked questions and reason for being there hanging in the air between them. A part of Axel itched to get down to business, and fortunately he didn’t have to wait long.

“So, tell me,” Roxas said and took another bite of his burger. “How’s your luck been on the website?”

“Oh, well...” he shrugged and popped a couple fries into his mouth. “Honestly, I haven’t had much luck there. Good or bad. Haven’t really talked to anyone on there ‘til now.”

Roxas raised a brow. “At all?”

“I lurked for a long time. No one messaged me first cause I had no photos up, and very little personal info about myself. And I never had the guts to take the plunge and message anyone myself.”

“Until now,” Roxas said and took a sip of his milkshake, a playful grin pulling at his lips. “And I was the first one. Make me feel special why don’t’cha?”

Axel chuckled, but didn’t answer. Considering how quick Axel had been to message Roxas, maybe there _was_ something special about the other man. “What about you? How’s your luck been on there?”

A shrug. “Mixed. Like any... ‘dating’ site, you get a little good, a little bad, and a lotta weird.” He chucked and dipped a couple fries into his shake before eating them. “I probably have half the alpha population on that site blocked.”

Axel swallowed the bite of burger he’d taken. “Really? I thought you were most interested in alphas.”

“I’m interested in the ones who are interested in being dominated.” He grinned and gave Axel a wink, before his smile slipped into a small sneer. “I’m not, however, interested in asshole alphas who think I’m just an uppity omega who needs to be fucked back into his place.”

Axel winced. “Ah. I hadn’t thought of that but... yeah, I can see it. Sorry.”

Roxas shrugged again and licked his fingers after finishing the last of his fries. Axel pretended not to stare. “It happens. I’m beyond used to it, so I know how to detect guys like that and shut them down. But anyway, next question; are you seeing anyone else right now?”

Axel shook his head. “No, I’m not. Not romantically or for sex. What about you?”

“Two other guys,” Roxas replied with a nod. “Not romantically, we just like to play is all.”

“You whip them into shape?”

Roxas huffed out a small laugh and oh, the devilish smirk he sent Axel’s way did something to the redhead. “Something like that,” he replied, voice dropping low and husky. He leaned forward on the table, and Axel found himself drawn forward too. “Why? You think you’re interested?”

Axel swallowed and nodded. “More than a little interested, I think. I’m here, after all.”

Roxas’ grin widened, then he sat back. “Hm, so you are.” He finished the last of his food, paused and glanced around the diner, then nodded his head towards the door. “Walk with me, Red.”

Axel wasted no time in throwing down enough cash to cover their meals and a tip, and practically tripped over himself to follow Roxas out. 

The weather was turning cold, and Roxas was bundled up in a black hoodie that was definitely two sizes too big for him. Cute, Axel thought, though he couldn’t quite get the image of Roxas’ body – all covered in latex and lace – out of his mind. He almost wished the weather was warmer, so he could get a peek of it again.

“My two other partners are pretty busy these days,” Roxas said as he led Axel through the busy city streets, hands stuffed deep into his hoodie pockets. “One of them travels a lot for his job, and the other’s all wrapped up in planning his upcoming wedding. So, unfortunately I don’t get to see them as much as I’d like anymore.”

“So, that’s why you’re looking for new partners?” Axel asked.

Roxas nodded. “Yeah, pretty much!”

“You said one of your partners is getting married. His fiancé is okay with him seeing you?”

“Oh, yeah!” Roxas laughed. He turned a corner and led them into one of the city’s many parks. The noise of cars and city life faded slightly, and there were fewer people out waking the trail than in the diner. Better for more... intimate conversion, Axel guessed. “She’s a real peach. She’s not really into all... this,” Roxas waved his hand in a vague gesture. “But she’s totally fine with him coming to see me now and then.” He glanced back at Axel with another of his wry grins. “I told her to let me know when he’s been bad, so I can make sure he’s properly punished.”

Axel smiled, but that statement alone made something in his gut go hot as he suddenly wished that could be him.

“But,” Roxas continued. “Enough about them, let's talk us. Or rather, let’s talk _you._ ” They came up upon one of the benches lining the park trail and Roxas stopped, pointing at it. “Sit.”

Axel did so without second thought, and when he looked back up at Roxas he thought he saw the ghost of a smirk.

“So, I looked at the Moogle doc you filled out to see what things interacted with,” he began. “Since you’re new to this, I don’t wanna like... jump right into the deep end with you or anything. Let’s go a little easy and see where we go from there, sound good?”

Axel nodded.

“You indicated that you were interested in spanking. I happen to be a fan as well,” Roxas shot him a playful look. “So I think that might be a good place to start. What do you think?”

Axel nodded again. The mental image of Roxas bending him over the bed or his own lap has Axel’s throat going dry. “Y-yeah, I think that sounds good. Really good.”

“Cool,” Roxas said. “You also checked off being restrained. How does being tied up sound to you?”

“Like, with rope?” 

Roxas nodded. “Yeah. Of course, it doesn’t have to be rope. I have leather cuffs and other things, if you’d prefer.”

“Yeah, I’m okay with that.”

Roxas sent him a look. “You’re _okay_ with that, or you _want_ that? Be honest, you won’t hurt my feelings. I want to know what you want.”

Axel took a breath and tried again. “I want that. To be tied up, that is. With rope.”

“Okay. What about scratching and biting?” He held up his hands as Axel frowned, halting his protest. “Not a mating bite. I don’t leave permanent marks. But I do like to leave my toys with some temporary scratches and bite marks.”

“Oh,” Axel breathed out. “Oh, okay yeah, that sounds good.” Hell, if it hadn’t sounded good, the way Roxas grinned would have probably convinced Axel otherwise. “And can you...” Axel paused, and he felt his face grow hot.

Roxas waited for a moment, and when Axel didn’t continue he prompted, “Can I what?”

Axel swallowed hard. He’d rarely voiced his desires before, and the few times he had, it had been an immediate turn off for his partners. But, he told himself, Roxas was different. Roxas wanted to know. Wanted to indulge. 

“Can you,” he finally continued. “Call me names..? Really... really talk dirty to me.” Heat from his face traveled down his neck, but he went on. “Boss me around and insult me. Degrade me, and... and yeah.”

Roxas was silent, and for a moment Axel wondered if he made a mistake. But as he watched the other man, Roxas’ eyes darkened, narrowing as he smiled. A switch had been flipped. “You want me to be mean?” He asked and moved towards Axel, slow and with a noticeable swing of his hips. “Want me to really degrade you? Call you a big dumb alpha who only thinks with his cock?” 

Axel instinctively leaned back as Roxas neared him, able to loom over the seated redhead. Roxas raised a foot and planted it square on the bench, right between Axel’s slightly spread legs. He didn’t touch Axel, but he came close. Leaned in near enough that Axel got another good whiff of his scent and it sent his heart pounding.

“Want me to tie up you and whip your ass while I call you my little bitch?” Roxas’ voice dipped low. “Fuck that pretty hole you call a mouth, like you’re my own personal toy?”

Axel swallowed hard. Roxas smelled so good up close, and his words raced down Axel’s spine and straight to his groin. He felt flushed and hot all of a sudden, and he could smell the scent of his own arousal. Roxas could too, if the way his pupils dilated and eclipsed the blue of his eyes was anything to go by.

“Does that turn you on, little alpha?”

Axel managed just a weak nod and Roxas grinned, before he suddenly pulled away again. “Good,” he said, tone immediately lighter, almost professional, as though that exchange never happened. “I like you, Axel. I think we could have some real fun together.”

Axel thought so too.

“How about this; before we do anything, we should both get tested. Results should come back in a week or two’s time. If we’re both clean, let’s plan a night. Sounds good?”

Axel took a moment to recover, but when he did, he was grinning. Finally! _Finally!_

“Y-yes!” he sputtered out. “Yes, that sounds great! I’ll get tested as soon as I can! Here, let me give you my number...”

They exchanged numbers, so they’d no longer have to talk via the dating app. Cheekily, Roxas typed in his own name with a screw emoji at the end of it.

“Great,” Roxas said as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. “Hope to hear from you soon, cutie.”

——

Axel wasted no time in scheduling a blood test the second he got home for the earliest appointment he could make. Monday at noon. He did it on his lunch break.

>> Just got tested. Should hopefully have results in a week.

<< That was fast.

<< Eager?

>> Ha ha, yeah... I guess I am.

<< Cute.

<< Well luckily for you I have an appointment tomorrow

Axel grinned, giddy and excited and impatient for when he and Roxas could take the next step. The tiny glimpse of what Roxas could offer had been playing on repeat in his mind since that Saturday, and Axel already wanted more.

In the meantime, he satisfied himself by texting Roxas more and more. Initially, it was just little questions here and there. Small things just to have a fraction of the other man’s attention. But as the days went on, he found himself texting Roxas about other things as well; a funny anecdote about work at the end of the day, or a silly cat video at lunch.

He was worried that perhaps he was starting to annoy Roxas when the other man texted him a photo of the strangest flower he’d ever seen.

<< we got this in the shop and idk what it is

>> I can’t... tell if it’s kinda ugly or not.

<< oh it’s definitely ugly

<< but I like it anyway 

<< just don’t know what it is

Texting Roxas became the highlight of Axel’s day. Especially when, ten days after he got tested, he was able to send the text he’d been waiting on.

>> Got my results yesterday. All clean!

_-image sent-_

<< And you waited a whole day to tell me?

<< naughty...

<< but good, I jsut got mine in too

_-image received-_

Axel looked over Roxas’ results, confining a clean bill of health for both men.

<< so when did you want to get together?

>>... as soon as possible, honestly.

<< ha!

<< so impatient~

<< well how does Saturday sound to you?

Axel’s stomach did an excited flip and he took a deep breath.

>> Saturday sounds perfect.

——

Axel stared up at the building before him, then looked back down at his phone. He double – triple – checked the address and his location, before glancing warily back up at the building.

It was a flower shop. Right on the corner of 12th and Cherry Tree Lane, it had a bright red brick exterior and huge open windows. Various flowers and other plants sat in pots and planters both outside and in, making the place vibrant and awash in color. Much taller city buildings surrounded the vastly shorter three story shop, but a gap between the skyscrapers still managed to land it in a sunny spot.

It was quaint and lovely but... not what Axel was expecting when Roxas had given him directions. Had he accidentally given him his work address?

Stepping inside, Axel was bombarded by the scent of flowers. Sweet nectars and perfume mixed with the warm, earthy smell of potting soil. The open windows helped circulate the air and the scents, keeping it pleasant as opposed to overwhelming.

There was only one person he saw at the front desk; an older woman with graying hair pulled up into a bun. She gave him a warm smile as he awkwardly made his way over.

“Can I help you, sweetheart?”

“Um, yeah I’m... I’m looking for Roxas?” Axel held up his phone. “I was supposed to meet him and he gave me this address..?”

“Oh! You must be his friend. He said you’d be coming by today,” the woman chuckled. “He rents the room above the shop. Just go out and round to the left. You should see the stairs.”

Immediately relieved, Axel gave the woman his thanks, before retreating back outside. Sure enough, on the left side of the building, there was a thin, metal staircase that wound up to the second floor. He followed it up, shoes clacking against each metal step of the climb, before he stood in front of the door at the top. With only a slight hesitation, Axel reached out and knocked.

He had to wait only a brief moment before the door swung open inwards, and there was Roxas, smiling up at him.

“Good, you made it!”

Chuckling, Axle replied, “Wouldn’t wanna miss this.”

“And so prompt, too,” Roxas hummed, with the hint of a smirk.

“Would have been more prompt if you’d told me you lived on top of the flower shop. Thought maybe you’d sent me to the wrong place at first,” Axel teased.

Roxas just chuckled. “Maybe I wanted to make you squirm just a little,” he grinned; then stepped back to let Axel in. “Well, come on in, you’re letting all the warm air out!”

Axel did as he was told and Roxas closed the door behind him. Inside, the apartment was a small but cozy place that consisted of one large living space and a little kitchen off to the side. Roxas’ furniture was a hodgepodge of pieces, clearly second hand or bought on the cheap from outlets. It somehow worked, however, the mixed textiles and colorful fabrics coming together to create a homey, inviting feel, if not a bit eclectic.

It also smelled like Roxas. Not overpowering, but everything held that fresh, almost sweet scent that the other man exuded.

There was a small staircase off to the opposite side of the kitchen, which Axel could only assume led to a bedroom and a bath, since there didn’t seem to be one on this level.

“Sorry, it’s a bit messy,” Roxas said at his side. “I did my best to clean, but... eh. Do you need anything to drink? Water? Soda?” he asked, already heading for the kitchen. His footsteps clicked when they hit the tiled floor, drawing Axel’s attention to him and away from examining his surroundings.

Roxas was wearing a large, oversized black sweater that went down to his knees. Axel wouldn’t voice it aloud, but it was a cute look. The clicking sound, however, had come from the shiny black heeled boots Roxas was wearing beneath it. He didn’t seem to have any pants on. Instead the boots went all the way up his legs and disappeared under the sweater. 

Axel immediately wanted to know what else was under there.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Roxas said as he began to fill a glass with water, and Axel realized he hadn’t actually answered the question. When Roxas returned with his drink, Axel did his best to act like he hadn’t been staring at the other man’s legs.

“Gotta be honest, didn’t expect such a cozy place,” he said, looking around the apartment once again.

“Oh? And what did you expect?” Roxas asked, a single brow cocked.

“Hmm, I dunno. Maybe some whips or chains,” he teased, and Roxas just laughed.

“Well, you haven’t seen the whole place yet.”

“Ooh, can’t wait.” Axel wigged his brows and sipped his water. “Honestly though, I dunno. Maybe I thought you’d be more into like... the whole super clean, minimalist aesthetic or whatever.”

“I’m flattered you think I’m that fancy or that good at organization, but no. That stuff looks nice, of course. Wouldn’t even mind a kitchen like that, maybe.” Roxas shrugged. “But it doesn’t really make for a comfortable living space, ya know? Not for me, anyway.”

“Fair enough,” Axel replied. “Now, about that whips and chains room...”

Roxas barked out a laugh. “Impatient, are we?”

“Yes,” Axel breathed out. “Honestly, yes. Very.”

Roxas’ smile slipped into something a little sharper. A little more sly. “Okay,” he cooed and turned Axel towards the stairs. “C’mon then cutie, get climbing.”

There were just three smaller rooms upstairs: a bathroom, Roxas’ bedroom (which had its door closed and was declared off limits), and the spare room-turned playroom. As Roxas opened the door, Axel was greeted to a sight much different than downstairs.

The space was much more organized, both in style and arrangement. There was a full, four post bed in the center of the room, and a high back chair pushed into the corner. Both were black, along with the curtains over the windows. It smelled clean. Not sterile, but artificially neutral, indicating Roxas had taken the time to clean everything, air the room out, and even use some scent neutralizes. The walls were painted a cool-tone gray, with black molding trim, from the wall hung all manner of... tools.

Paddles, floggers, and other spanking devices hung side-by-side from their hooks, along with some neatly wound rope, and what looked to be leather cuffs. All were black with the occasional gold accent. There were also sleek black floating shelves along the opposite wall, that displayed a variety of dildos in various shapes, sizes, and material. A large, black chest stood at the end of the bed, which Axel could only imagine held more goodies.

“Is this a little more the style you expected?” Roxas asked from behind him, as Axel looked around the room in awe.

“Y-yeah,” he said, voice suddenly a little hoarse. “It’s...” Exciting? Mouthwatering? Like being a kid in a candy store? “...impressive.”

“Good.” There was a bit of shuffling behind him and the sound of fabric hitting the floor. When Axel turned around, his knees felt weak.

Roxas had removed the oversized sweater and left it in a heap on the floor. Axel had wondered what he wore underneath, and he was not disappointed.

The black boots traveled all the way up Roxas’ legs, ending at his upper thighs. Sun kissed skin peaked out from black belts and harnesses that criss-crossed his body, hugging his curves and muscles. Small, black underwear left little to the imagination, and Axel stared for a moment, before his eyes continued their trail upwards. Toned stomach and chest were bare, save for the straps that crossed them, and Axel licked his lips, hungry.

“It’s good to have a dedicated playroom. I used to live in a one bed apartment and had to hide everything in drawers and whatnot.” Roxas chuckled. A pair of long gloves had been tucked into one strap at Roxas’ hip, and the man made a show of removing them from said strap and slipping them on. They were all black, like the rest of his outfit, and went up to his biceps.

“Now, before we begin... sit.” Roxas strode forward, Axel backed up, and when his knees hit the edge of the bed, he sat. Roxas closed the distance and stood directly in front of Axel, practically looming over him. He smiled and placed a hand under Axel’s chin to tip his head up ever so slightly. “Before we do anything, I need you to pick you a safe-word, cutie.”

Despite his little experience, Axel at least knew what that was, and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t already been thinking of what word to use. He’d come up with a few creative ones, but now, staring up at Roxas, they all left him. Instead, he blurted out the first word that came to kind.

“Blue.”

Roxas quirked an eyebrow. “Not usually the color people use for a safe-word but... I like it. Means I still get to call you ‘Red.’” His gloved hands trailed from Axel’s chin, over his cheek, and into his hair. “Use that if at any point something becomes too much for you, okay? We’ll take it a bit slow today, since it’s your first time with this kind of play. We won’t do anything outside of what we’ve negotiated, and you’re free to go back on anything you agreed to at any time. Okay?”

Axel’s eyes fluttered and he leaned into the touch. “Okay.”

Above him, Roxas chuckled softly. Then the hand in his hair tightened, gripping red locks at the base of Axel’s scalp. Roxas pulled, just hard enough to tip Axel’s head back a little more. “That doesn’t mean you’re getting off easy, of course. From here on out, you call me ‘sir.’ Or ‘daddy’, if you like.” He winked playfully. “Got it?”

“Got it,” Axel replied, breath shuddering.

Roxas pulled his hair again, eliciting a small hiss from Axel. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Y-yes, sir!”

Roxas hummed, satisfied, and leaned in to plant a soft kiss against Axel’s forehead. “Oh, good. The big alpha can be taught.” 

Axel sucked in a deep breath. Nose so close to Roxas’ neck he was bombarded with the other man’s scent, still sweet, but now laced arousal. If Axel wasn’t already hard - and oh god he was - that would have done it.

Roxas released his grip on Axel’s hair, and pushed him backwards. Axel hit the bed with a soft ‘whump’, and Roxas wasted no time in climbing on top of him, legs straddled on either side of Axel’s hips.

Staring up at Roxas, Axel’s hands fluttered uselessly, wanting to touch but unsure if he could or where. Seeing his dilemma, Roxas grabbed his wrists and pinned Axel’s hands on the bed by his head. “You keep your hands to yourself. You have to be good and earn the right to touch me, little alpha.”

That was both tragic and undeniably hot, so Axel obeyed.

“Kissing is still okay?” Roxas asked.

Axel’s gaze went immediately to his lips, soft and pink, and quirked into a smile at Axel’s staring. He swallowed thickly. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Roxas chuckled, praising the use of ‘sir.’ And then his lips were on Axel, warm and silky. He nipped at Axel’s lower lip, tongue demanding entrance, which Axel granted. Roxas’ tongue dove into his mouth, hungry and forceful, and it pulled a weak groan from Axel. Roxas tasted as delicious as he smelled. Axel breathed and drank deep.

Hands crept down Axel’s chest and began to unbutton his shirt. Gloved fingers skimmed bare skin as more and more was revealed. Once open, Roxas slid the garment down Axel’s shoulders, and Axel arched up off the bed to allow its full removal. All the while, Roxas’ lips barely left his own, tongue practically fucking his mouth.

When Roxas finally pulled back, his lips were shiny and wet, and the way he licked them stirred a hunger in Axel. He gripped Axel’s chin with one hand and tilted his head ever so slightly. “What a good little alpha. Already so pliant and obedient,” he cooed, and something inside Axel preened at the praise. “Okay, cutie, you ready to get all tied up?”

Axel nodded eagerly and Roxas climbed off of him, going for the chest at the foot of the bed. Axel sat up and scooted back to the edge of the mattress to watch. Roxas opened up the chest and pulled out a couple bundles of black rope. “Here,” he said, handing one to Axel to feel. “Nice and soft so it won’t chafe or rub. Also,” he held up a pair of scissors, sharp but with an odd, blunted tip. “Just in case something happens; it gets too tight or you panic, we can get you out of there fast.”

“I’d hate for you to have to cut your rope,” Axel said, handing the bundle back to Roxas. The other man just shrugged.

“Safety’s more important. Sucks to lose the rope, but I can buy more. Cheaper than a hospital visit, trust me.” He chuckled. “Remind me to tell you of the misadventures of my younger years sometime. Now, gimmie your hands.”

Axel obeyed, and Roxas pushed them together into a praying position. Then, he began to wrap one bundle of rope around Axel’s wrists. He watched, mesmerized as Roxas wove intricate knots with the rope, pausing to test the tightness now and then to ensure Axel’s comfort. When he was done, he sat back and looked at Axel with a smile. “How’s that feel?”

Axel tugged and twisted his wrists experimentally. Sure enough, the ropes didn’t feel too tight or rub his skin, but neither did they budge. “Perfect.”

Roxas grinned. “Good. Not gonna tie you up completely, but let’s do one more.” He grabbed a second bundle of rope, and this time wrapped it around and across Axel’s chest and over his shoulders. “Shame I don’t have any red rope,” he said as he used the remaining extra length to tie Axel’s bound wrists close to his chest. “Black looks good on you, but I think red would be perfect. How’s that feel?”

Again, Axel shifted and twisted a little to test the rope. “Feels great.”

“Perfect.” Roxas cupped Axel’s chin and hummed, stroking a thumb over his bottom lip. “You look so pretty already. What a cute little alpha.” Roxas’ hand trailed down Axel’s chin, neck, shoulders. “Imagine what I could do with you if I had you completely bound. All tied up and at my mercy.” He squeezed one of Axel’s pecs, pulling a small hiss from the redhead as his fingers played with his nipple. “Now, one last time, what’s your safe word?”

“B-blue.”

“Good boy. That’ll be our hard stop. You say blue, and we quit playing immediately and check in. If you want me to stop for something minor, but would like to keep playing, like say, you’re getting a cramp, that would be a soft stop. Let’s say... yellow can be the word for that. Does that work?” Axel nodded. “Now, if for any reason your mouth is... occupied, you can snap your fingers. Can you do that for me?”

Axel nodded and made a show of snapping a couple times. “Yes, sir.”

Roxas leaned into and rewarded him with a single soft kiss to Axel’s forehead. His hand tangled in his hair again, then gripped hard, causing Axel to gasp. Roxas tilted his head back a little and gave him a small tug. “Okay, Red, I want you bent over this bed for me. Now.” 

The command sent a shudder through Axel, and he was quick to scramble off the bed and to his feet, hunched forward awkwardly as Roxas refused to release his grip on Axel’s hair. He turned and was practically shoved face-down onto the bed, feet on the floor and bound hands trapped beneath him.

“That’s a pretty sight too,” Roxas cooed behind him, and a single hand ran up the back of Axel’s thigh and squeezed his ass. A shudder ran down his spine and he groaned. His pants were already feeling too tight, and it took all his self control not to grind his hips into the mattress he was bent over. As if already knowing his dilemma, Roxas’ hand dipped between his legs, palming the growing bulge there.

“Ooh, what’s this? Is my little alpha already getting hard?” He leaned over Axel, hot breath in Axel’s ear as his hand gave him a small squeeze. “You like this? Being bent over and presented to me? Little cock-hungry alpha?”

God yes. Roxas’ words went straight to Axel’s cock, which throbbed under the omega’s hand.

“I asked a question, Red,” Roxas hissed one his ear.

“Yes... s-sir! Yes, sir!” Axel stammered.

“Good boy.” Another kiss, this time on the back of Axel’s shoulder. “Let’s get you out of these pants then.” 

Hands on either side of Axel’s hips pulled him back a couple inches, then skimmed around to his front to unzip his jeans. Roxas pulled them down along with Axel’s underwear, until they pooled around his ankles. Axel’s hard cock sprung free and hung heavy between his thighs.

“There, isn’t that better?” Hands rubbed over Axel’s exposed ass and thighs. “What do you say, Red?”

“Th-thank you.”

“Hmm? Thank you _what?_ ” Roxas asked, fingers digging into Axel’s hip.

“Sir!” he gasped. “Thank you, sir!”

Chuckling, Roxas circled around the bed, and leaned over, peering down at Axel with a satisfied grin. He tapped Axel’s lips with a single finger. “Open up.” Axel obeyed, and Roxas placed the very tip of said finger on Axel’s bottom teeth. “Bite. Gently but firmly, Red.”

Axel bit down on the digit, firm but careful not to hurt the other man. Roxas used the tension to slide his hand out of the glove held between Axel’s teeth. “Good boy,” he cooed and gave Axel’s cheek a few slightly rough pats. He took the glove from Axel and set it aside, then with his other hand, gripped Axel’s chin to pry open his mouth. Now-bare fingers pushed between his lips, and above him, Roxas sucked in a short breath. 

“That’s a good boy,” he whispered as he languidly thrust two gingers in and out of Axel’s mouth. A small trail of saliva dripped down his lips when Roxas finally pulled away. With one last pat to Axel’s cheek, Roxas circled back around to the other side of the bed, and back out of Axel’s sight line.

“So, I’m thinking I’d like to see this ass as red as your hair. What do you think about that? That’d be a real good look on you.” 

Axel swallowed hard.

“We’ll start with my hands, and if you’re okay after that, maybe we’ll try out one toy. Okay?” Roxas ran a hand up and down Axel’s spine, soothing and soft.

Axel nodded. “That... sounds good.” He was nervous. He’d never really done any pain or impact play before, and a small part of him was tied in knots over it. The other part of him was exhilarated. Hungry for Roxas’ punishment, and even a little disappointed they’d be taking it easy their first time, though he understood why.

“Alright. Remember, if at any point it’s too much, we can stop, you just say the word. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Are you ready?”

Roxas’s soft hand caressed Axel’s backside, fingers trailing from the crease where his ass and thighs met all the way up to the small of his back. He shuddered.

“Yes.”

A small chuckle behind him, low and pleased. “Good.” Roxas grabbed and kneaded at the flesh of his ass, then switched to rubbing gentle, soothing circles across his skin. His touch was warm, and lit a fire in Axel’s belly. “Now, listen carefully. I want you to keep count for me. Can you do that?”

Axel nodded, and received a little warning tap against his thighs. “Yes, sir,” he breathed out, pleasing the man behind him.

“Oh, good.” He could hear the smile in Roxas’ voice. The caresses stopped and Roxas pulled his hand away. Axel almost whimpered, wanting his partner to keep touching him. Keep fondling and stroking and rubbing his sensitive skin. There was a pause, and Axel held his breath. Then Roxas’ hand came back full force, slapping his right ass cheek. The smack was loud and sharp, and Axel yelped at the sting, flinching and straining against the ropes that held him.

There was another pause, then Roxas cleared his throat. “ _Axel_ ,” he said with a warning tone. “I believe I asked you to do something.”

“O-one!” Axel gasped, having already forgotten his instruction to count.

The man behind him clicked his tongue. “Every time you forget, we’ll have to start over. So you better get your dumb little alpha brain in gear.” A hand tangled in his hair and gave a warning tug. “Now, from the top.”

Another stinging slap, this time across his left ass cheek. Axel began to count.

Roxas’ hand met his ass again and again, alternating cheeks each time, and each time it elicited a loud slap and a whine or gasp from Axel. His counting was stuttered, hitched between gasps and yelps at the hot, stinging pain.

Roxas stopped when he reached thirty. He rubbed and kneaded one of Axel’s cheeks, which felt tender and hot. 

“Look at that, you kept count,” he said, running a hand up Axel’s back, drawing a deep, shuddering breath out of said man. “That’s a very good little alpha.” 

Nails scratched back down his spine. Axel groaned at the hot, burning sting they left in their wake. Then, Roxas was making his way over to his wall of toys, heels clicking against the wood floor with each slow, deliberate step. Axel turned his head to watch, eyes lingering over Roxas’ toned back and round ass cheeks, all beautifully accented with the harnesses he wore.

“Let’s see...” Roxas hummed as he looked over the wall. “What to choose, what to choose.” He toyed with a couple of his tools as he deliberated. A couple paddles, one wood, the other black leather. A thin wooden switch. Something that looked akin to black tubing looped into a horseshoe shape and connected at the ends in a handle.

Finally, Roxas shook his head and sighed. “No, Roxas, we’re going light today.” He muttered to himself, and honed in on a long, black riding crop, that had a heart-shaped end. Choice made, he turned back to Axel with a grin. “We’ll try out those others another day. For now, this’ll work.” He pointed the crop at Axel, patting the end playfully against his cheek.

With long, slow strides, Roxas circled back behind Axel, dragging the end of the crop down his back and to his already punished ass. Axel sucked in a shaky breath as he felt the crop rub against his right cheek, feeling cool against his heated skin.

Roxas gave him a few gentle taps with the crop, then drew back and planted a harder, stinging slap. Axel yelped. It stung more than Roxas’ hand, smaller surface area and leather finish feeling much sharper when it met his skin. It was followed by a second smack, then a third, a forth, and a fifth. Each pulled little cries and choked gasps out of Axel. Roxas didn’t give him a rest before he moved on to give the same treatment to Axel’s other cheek.

Tears pricked Axel’s eyes, and he buried his face in the sheets below. Each smack seared, but there was something delightful about the pain. Axel’s blood ran hot under the punishment, heavy groans muffled into the mattress. By the time Roxas was done, he was trembling, ass hot and stinging. Roxas’ gloved hand rubbed gentle, soothing circles over his skin. “Well, not _as_ red as your hair, but a pretty color nonetheless. And you did _so_ well.” Kisses were planted on the small of Axel’s back and pride swelled within him.

Roxas’ other hand slid around Axel’s front and between his legs, where he gripped his swollen cock. “Ooh, and what’s this? You’re so hard!” He laughed and gave Axel’s cock a few firm pumps, making the man moan and his hips twitch. “Did you enjoy getting your ass beat _that_ much?” He released Axel’s weeping cock and gripped his hips, grinning against his exposed backside. Axel could feel the omega’s clothed, hard cock press between his ass cheeks and it made him groan. “Or was it the idea of being my personal toy, all bent over and exposed and ready to take whatever I give you?”

Yes. All of the above, _yes._

Roxas, of course, didn’t wait for an answer. Instead, he gripped his hair once again. “I should reward you for being so, _so_ good. Get up.” With the command, he tugged on Axel’s hair, and Axel squirmed and shuffled off the bed until he was standing. Roxas turned him around and pressed down on his shoulders with his free hand. “Kneel.”

Axel’s legs practically gave out at the order, and he was knelt on the floor in front of Roxas immediately. He could only stare up at Roxas, both amazing and aroused by the powerful presence the man had. The omega exuded an air of dominance that had Axel eager to kneel and grovel at his feet.

Roxas could have asked him to do anything in that moment, and Axel would have. Happily. Graciously. He would have thanked Roxas for the privilege afterward.

Roxas’ hand never left the back of his head, and he used the leverage to push Axel’s face towards his crotch. “Why don’t you suck my cock?” He asked, thumb hooking under the band of his underwear to pull them down. Roxas’ cock sprang out, hard and pink, and dripping precum. His scent – arousal and slick – filled Axel’s nostrils, making the redhead moan. “Yeah? Would you like that, little slut? You wanna choke on my big omega cock?”

Axel swallowed hard, practically drooling already, and nodded.

Roxas used the grip in Axel’s hair to shake his head a little. “ _Words,_ alpha. Do you want to choke on my cock? Yes or no.”

“Yes, sir!” Axel gasped. “Please!”

“Good.” Roxas smiled and tipped Axel’s head back ever so slightly. “Then open up, cutie.” 

Axel did as he was told, and was rewarded with Roxas’ cock in his mouth. The omega wasted no time on being gentle, and instead shoved his cock halfway into Axel’s mouth. He rocked his hips, drawing all the way out, then pushed back in, shoving his cock further with each thrust. Both hands placed on the sides of Axel’s head, fingers gripped in his hair as Roxas pushed himself completely into Axel’s mouth, cock hitting the back of his throat and making him gag.

Roxas breathed out a long, shaky breath as he held Axel there, nose pressed against Roxas’ skin. “Oooh.... that’s a good little alpha,” he whispered. Axel tried to swallow around the cock in his mouth, and it made the omega shudder.

Roxas drew his hips back, then thrust them forward again, his hard member forced down Axel’s throat a second time. Spittle dripped down Axel’s chin as Roxas began to fuck his face in earnest. His eyes pricked with tears, and the wet sucking and gagging noises he made with each thrust made him moan around Roxas’ cock.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ” Roxas breathed out, hips snapping back and forth, pupils blown as he kept his eyes locked on his cock disappearing between Axel’s swollen lips. He chuckled, breathless. “ _Hah,_ when you told me you were good at deep-throating, I had my doubts. But look at you, you swallow my cock so well. Do you like that? You like having me fuck your face?”

He pulled out and rubbed his spit-slick dick on Axel’s cheek. Axel coughed and gasped, gulping down air. “Y-yes, sir.”

“Hmm? Yes sir what? What do you like?” Roxas’ nails dug into his scalp, making the man wince.

“I like choking on your cock, sir!” And oh god, he _did_. Pride at serving Roxas mixed with the delicious feeling of being _used_ by him. It made Axel shudder and his own member twitch.

Roxas hummed and stroked Axel’s hair. “Good boy. Well, since you love it so much...” He shoved his cock back into Axel’s mouth, hands gripped on either side of his head. “You’re such a good little hole. Maybe if you’re really good today, I’ll think about fucking you later. Would you like that? Wanna be bred by me?”

Axel’s already had cock throbbed at that thought, and he could only moan a small ‘mm-hmm’ in response. Above him, Roxas hissed and shuddered at the sensation, still pumping his dick into Axel’s drooling mouth.

“Of course you would,” he hummed, pressing Axel’s face into his skin, cock down his throat. “J-just a little cock-obsessed alpha... Look at me, Red.”

Axel obeyed, tear-filled eyes turning to look up at his master for the day. Roxas’ cheeks were flushed, lips pink and wet with spit. His pupils were blown, eyes intensely focused on Axel.

“How about this?” he cooed, breathless and hot. “You swallow all my cum like a g-good little whore, and I’ll consider giving you a reward. Does that sound good? Can you do that, little alpha?”

Axel moaned around the cock in his mouth and did his best to nod. Yes, god _yes_ , he wanted to drink Roxas’ cum. Wanted to be filled with it.

“Good. Okay then,” Roxas breathed out, and returned to pumping his cock in and out of Axel’s mouth, sliding it down the alpha’s throat with abandon. Axel gagged, eyes leaking tears and nose running. Roxas’ soft hisses and moans joined the sloppy wet noises, and his thrusts grew erratic. Desperate.

Finally, his fingers dug into Axel’s scalp and he shoved his cock deep down his throat. Axel Felt it twitch and pulse in his mouth as Roxas came, moaning and shuddering as he pumped hot cum into Axel.

Axel swallowed it all hungrily.

Roxas held him there for a moment, shuddering as he came down, then released him. His cock slipped from between Axel’s swollen lips, stick trails of spit and cum dripping down his chin. Roxas rubbed his cheeks and ran a thumb over his bottom lip.

“Ooh, that’s a good alpha... such a good little cock hungry boy.” He leaned in to plant a kiss to Axel’s forehead, then gripped the ropes around his chest, pulling. “Up. Get your ass on the bed.”

Axel stood up on shaking legs, and was immediately pushed back onto the bed. Roxas climbed up between his spread legs and ran his knuckles under Axel’s chin. “You still doing okay, Red?” he asked, soft and sincere. 

Axel nodded a few times, before finding his voice and responding with a husky, “Yes sir.”

“Good.” Roxas kissed his forehead again then pulled back, getting back to his feet. “I think you earned that reward. Keep those legs spread for me, Red.” He circled the bed, back to the chest, and rummaged around inside of it before returning triumphant with a sleek, black vibrator wand in hand.

He clicked it on, filling the room with its soft buzzing sound. Roxas flashed Axel a grin, and climbed back between his legs. “Ready?”

Axel swallowed thickly, and nodded. He was rewarded with the wand pressed to the base of his cock, which made him gasp and buck his hips.

“Ooh, now that’s a cute reaction. You like that?” Roxas rubbed Axel’s hip with his free hand, gently pressing him back down into the mattress as he ran the buzzing toy up the underside of his erection. Axel could only moan in response. He was already so hard and sensitive and leaking precum, and the gentle buzzing made his mind go fuzzy.

Roxas shifted, moving to loom over Axel, one hand supporting him while the other held the vibrator firm. He kissed a hot trail of wet kisses up Axel’s belly and to his chest, slipping over the ropes and maneuvering around Axel’s tied hands. He licked and sucked at a nipple, grazing his teeth over it to make Axel whine. He mouthed at Axel’s pec, then bit down hard on the skin just above his nipple. Axel yelped and squirmed beneath him as the pain shot through him.

Roxas simply responded by licking the abused skin, and upping the power on the vibrator.

“You’re cute when you whine like that,” he said and licked a hot stripe up Axel’s chest with his tongue. “Bet you’d be real cute if I made you cry.” He ran the vibrator all the way up to the tip of Axel’s cock and Axel bucked his hips again, needy and moaning.

“Or,” Roxas said, chuckling darkly. “I could just stop. Just leave you here, all hard and without any way to get off. How does that sound?” Along with the threat, he removed the toy, denying Axel the delicious vibration and friction.

Axel gasped and shook his head frantically, hips twitching and thrusting. “N-no! Please-!”

“Hmm?” Roxas hummed and held the vibrator just out of reach. “No? No, what?”

“No, p-please... don’t stop-!” Axel whined, trying to rock his hips up against the toy.

“Why?” Roxas asked, sounding far too innocent.

Axel whined and swallowed thickly. “B-because...!”

“Because why? You have to tell me what you want, you dumb little alpha.” As if to drive his point home, Roxas bent down and nipped at Axel’s nipple.

“Because I-i want to cum!”

“Oh? Is _that_ what you want?” Roxas’ voice went back to teasing and he ran the toy down Axel’s thigh, far from where he really wanted it. “Hmm, I dunno, you didn’t ask very nicely for it.”

Axel whimpered. “C-can I please cum?”

“Hmm, nope, too late to ask nicely. You’ll have to try harder,” Roxas cooed. Axel had squeezed his eyes shut at some point, but he could hear the smirk in the omega’s voice. “I want you to beg now.”

“ _Please!_ ” Axel sobbed. “Please, let me cum, sir! Let m-me cum! P-please, please, _please!_ ”

“That’s more like it,” Roxas chuckled. “Well, since I’m feeling _so_ generous...” He pressed the toy back to Axel’s cock and upped it by a level, making Axel cry out and buck his hips into the hot, buzzing sensation.

He continued to babble and whine and plead as Roxas held the toy firm against his leaking cock as Axel rolled his hips. His breaths came in heavy, desperate gasps and gulps. Roxas bent low and licked a hot stripe up his stomach as a tight feeling coiled in Axel’s belly, and with a strangled cry, Axel threw his head back into the bed and came. His cock twitched and pulsed as he released thick streams of cum. Roxas shuddered and breathed deep, and the groan that left him vibrated against Axel's hot skin.

Just as he was getting too sensitive, Roxas switched off the vibrator, letting Axel come down slowly. With the toy abandoned, Roxas crawled further up Axel, straddling his belly, and cupped his cheeks.

“Good boy, good boy...” he whispered softly, kissing Axel’s forehead. His cheeks. The tip of his nose. Axel whimpered again, but relaxed into the other’s touch as he breathed in the soothing pheromones the omega was releasing. “You did such a good job. So good. Let’s get you loose now, hmm?”

Axel could only nod weakly, and Roxas took the cue to climb off and undo the ropes holding him. Axel heard him leave the room, and quickly found himself missing the omega and wanting him back. Fortunately, Roxas returned a minute later and gently patted Axel’s thigh.

“Sit up, sweetheart, come drink some water.”

Axel cracked his eyes open, and oh-so slowly sat back up. Roxas had a glass of water held out to him, which Axel gladly took and downed a few heavy gulps. When he’d gotten his full, Roxas set the glass down on the floor by the bed, then gently pushed Axel back to laying down. He then climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Axel, cradling his head and running fingers through Axel’s damp hair.

Axel turned and buried his face into Roxas’ neck, breathing deeply. Roxas just chuckled softly. “You did _very_ good today, Axel,” he said after a minute of quiet, letting Axel come back down. “How do you feel?”

Slowly, Axel opened his eyes again as he thought.

“Good,” he finally answered, and found that he meant it. “Great, actually.”

“Excellent,” Roxas said, chuckling. “How do you feel about everything we did? I know we negotiated beforehand, and you didn’t safe-word out, but I wanna know how you feel about it now. The spanking? The name calling? Any of it.”

Axel thought – really thought – for a moment, considering everything they’d done. “I... liked all of it,” he answered. “I _really_ liked all of it.”

“Yeah?” Roxas grinned and pulled back to look down at Axel. “Anything in particular? Or anything you want to do next time? I mean, if you _want_ there to be a next time-“

“Please?” Axel asked, interrupting the other man. “Can there be a next time?”

Roxas grinned, nose scrunching in a way Axel thought was kind of cute. “Of course there can be a next time. I had fun.”

“Me too.” Axel smiled. “But, ah...”

“Hmm?”

Axel paused, chewing on his lower lip. “Next time, can you... can you be a little... meaner?”

Roxas barked out a laugh.

“Oh, Red.... I’d _love_ to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thiiiiiiiis was just self indulgence through and through lmao  
> Never written omegaverse stuff before but this was kinda fun, and really just stemmed from me wanting to make omega Roxas a dominant. I have no trajectory for this story, it's prolly just gonna be a vehicle for (mostly) smut.
> 
> Now, I’m off to edit both A Witch’s Charm and In the Woods chapters!✌🏻
> 
> Thank you SirLadySketch for beta reading this♥


End file.
